A conventional gas oven appliance typically includes a single gas burner that is located at the bottom of a cavity defined by the oven's cabinet. In such configuration, this gas bake burner is the only source of heat, which is supplied from the bottom of the oven cavity. The heat from this element will travel to the top of the oven cavity by e.g., natural convection. Temperature gradients can exist within the oven, especially during heating cycles, due to the bottom position of the gas burner.
For certain food items, the positioning of a single gas burner at the bottom of the oven cavity creates problems in achieving the proper browning of the food. More particularly, when the primary source of heat is from the bottom of the oven cavity, it is difficult for an oven designer to optimize the performance of the oven so that food is properly browned both on the top and bottom of the food. Typically, a change that improves browning of food along its bottom will have a negative impact on proper browning of the food along its top. For example, operating the oven in a manner that provides ideal browning for the bottom of the food can result in the top of the food being undercooked or not properly browned. Similarly, improving the browning of the top of the food can result in the bottom being undercooked or not properly browned. Unfortunately, simply applying more heat may not prove satisfactory. For example, applying more heat from the bottom of the oven cavity in order to provide more browning to the top of the food can result in the bottom portion of the food being overcooked or even scorched.
Several effects may explain the challenges to properly browning food with a single gas burner positioned at the bottom of the oven cavity. As mentioned, temperature gradients can exist over the oven cavity, particularly during a heating cycle, due to the positioning of the heat source at the bottom. After the gas burner is ignited or its output is increased, a certain period of time is required before the heat can be conducted throughout the rest of the oven so that temperature is more uniform. In addition, radiant heat contributes to the proper browning of food. Typically, food is placed into the oven in a pan or other utensil and, as such, this negatively affects the ability of a gas bake burner positioned at the bottom of the oven to properly brown the top of the food.
Accordingly, an oven appliance that can provide for the proper browning of food would be helpful. More particularly, an oven appliance that can cook food while properly browning both the top and bottom of the food would be beneficial. Such an appliance that uses a gas fueled, bake burner would also be very useful.